


haunting my heart [you can stay]

by unlucky_egg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlucky_egg/pseuds/unlucky_egg
Summary: Alison Jones recently moved into a new house that was being sold for a cheap price but did she know the reason for the cheap price?orAlison moves into a house with a possessive ghost haunting it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	haunting my heart [you can stay]

**Author's Note:**

> metanoia; greek  
> /ˌmɛtəˈnɔɪə/  
> noun  
> change in one's way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.  
> "what he demanded of people was metanoia, repentance, a complete change of heart"  
>  ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊
> 
> ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚❀ ⋆｡˚❃
> 
> ┊ ┊ ┊ ✿
> 
> ┊ ┊ ❁⋆
> 
> ┊ ๑ ┊
> 
> ✾ ⋆ ┊. ˚.
> 
> ˚✽

Alison finally stepped into the new house that she found for cheap on a website. Being the clueless person she is, she didn't seem to care for the reason behind the bizarre price. This lifted the trouble, of having to explain, for the seller who quickly ran away with the money greedily. The house was normal looking on the outside and looked quite peaceful for Alison. 

What she didn't know is that the moment she stepped into the house, there was a possessive and vengeful spirit watching her every move. 

She put down her suitcase on the living room floor and started making her way to the different rooms. The door to her left creaked, as she opened it to reveal a vintage, but clean, study room. There were dozens of books on the dark wood shelf, a table in the middle with its back facing the window and a comfy looking sofa on the window sill. Alison is awed by this scenery as she walks inside to check the different books. Right when she moved towards the window, away from the shelf, the door to the room slammed shut with no logical explanation. She spun around, startled, as she sees a person

a woman

standing there and just

staring.

The one thing that Alison did realize is that she wasn't feeling scared of the intruder instead she felt curious and, oddly enough, safe. Why did she feel this way? Why wasn't she screaming at the fact that someone broke in? Both of them could only stare at each other, which seemed to last forever, as they try to get out of this awkward staring contest. Finally, Alison spoke out, "How did you get in my house?". It was a stupid question to ask but that was the only thing she could think of. 

The woman scoffed, "Your house? This is MY house, has been for many years until you decide to move in." She was staring daggers at Alison who could only blink and tilt her head in confusion. "But, I never heard that I would have a roommate....well, that's fine with me! Where is your room? Do we share a room? Wait, did the landlord not tell you I was coming? Should I leave? I can find a new place to stay, it's not that difficu-"

She gets cut off by laughter. "Hahahahaha...man you are really cute when you're babbling like that." This brought a blush creeping onto Alison's face. "Well, to clarify, I am not your roommate. I'm a ghost haunting this estate." The ghost said simply, as if it was normal. Alison was a curious soul so she just replied to that odd statement with "Why?" This seemed to bring a shock to the ghost's face. 

No one has ever asked that before. Everyone always screamed and ran away or at least gave a disgusted and terrified expression. Yet, this woman standing before her only gave her bright eyes, with no hidden emotions other than raw curiosity and confusion. The ghost only looked down after the moment of shock and rubbed the back of her neck, "I...I don't know..how to answer that, no one has asked that before." 

"Oh, that's fine...then, what's your name?" Alison decided to befriend this ghost, she seemed harmless as well so Alison had no real reason to be scared. "My name's Alison Jones!" she smiled happily as she said that. "I'm Beth." "Just Beth?" "Just Beth. That's the only thing that I remember before I died."

"Oh..." Alison looked at the floor sadly and as the wind blew into her face, her hair flowing, she smiled as she said, "Hi Beth! Wanna be roommates?" 

Beth looked her Alison, astonished. She seemed so free and happy that for the first time, Beth thought that maybe the afterlife hadn't been so bad after all. The wind blowing Alison's hair and the sun shining from behind her made her seem angelic. Beth nodded as she smiled back,

"Sure."

End_

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I made quite a lot of present and past tense mistakes but I'm too lazy to fix them so, sorry to those that are particular about that.


End file.
